In the power generation industry, hundreds of stator wedges are often used to assist in retaining coils in a stator of a power generator or a motor. Coils are positioned within cavities, slots, or spaces in the core laminations, and the stator wedges are positioned to overlie the coils. The stator wedges are positioned into wedge grooves or wedge slots formed in the peripheries of the core laminations within the coil slots. The laminations are conventionally formed of coated steel material. The stator wedges are conventionally formed of an epoxy-laminated glass material. Because the stator core laminations are formed of a coated steel material, it is important that such wedges be formed of a non-conductive material so that a short is not created which can damage various portions of the generator. Also, a problem with these conventional stator wedges is that the wedges damage the stator iron during installation of the wedge, and after installation, the wedges damage the laminations such as from vibrations which occur during operation of the generator. Although some of these wedges can be slid into position, many are driven into a slot by force. Accordingly, it is also important that these wedges have structural strength so as to withstand such installation or replacement driving force and properly retain the coils in position.
To solve these damage problems, stator wedges have been formed of a glass material having a facing layer of aromatic polyamide mat or Kevlar or natural fibers such as cotton material. Examples of such wedges are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,818 by Ruffing et al. titled "Resin Impregnated Aromatic Polyamide Covered Glass Based Slot Wedge For Large Dynamoelectric Machines" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,183 by Rieber et al. titled "Dynamoelectric Machine Slot Wedges With Abrasion Resistant Layer." These wedges are often molded so that the glass and mat material are bonded together to form a single wedge unit. Although these wedges generally perform well, these wedges can be difficult, costly, and take extensive time to manufacture.